


Samhain

by GwynCat



Series: Turning of the Wheel [1]
Category: Dearg Dorcha, Original Work
Genre: Dearg Dorcha - Fandom, Pagan Festivals, Samhain 2019, Side Story, amateur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwynCat/pseuds/GwynCat
Series: Turning of the Wheel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585492
Collections: Dearg Dorcha





	Samhain

" Excuse me, Ms. Emer, but what are you doing?"

" Building a Bonfire."

" Why?"

" For Samhain." she answered grabbing more twigs and adding them to the pile. Emer looked up at him again. Raghnall looked confused.

" Samhain is one of the 8 Sabbaths, you should join us."

" Why should I? I don't believe in your religion."

" So? Doesn't mean you can't enjoy a good celebration." Emer smiled " It's fun~."

Raghnall stared at the Samhain decorations everyone was setting up. It looked... natural. everything was handmade from the wreaths to the carvings. His gaze lingered at the alter with carvings of Cat sìth and offerings. He celebrated Samhain once when he stayed in Gaul with Queen Alastriona. Granted, this Samhain was going to be vastly different due to Social class... But Raghnall had a good feeling about this. He turned back to Emer who gave him a curious look.

" I shall try it..." he said hesitantly. Emer's face lit up and she jumped onto her feet, causing twigs to fall of her apron and Raghnall to stagger back. She wrapped him in a hug.

" Wonderful!" 

The male squirmed out of her arms, glaring at her.

" This will be wonderful!" she began chattering " There are so many things to tell you about this Sabbath. Samhain is one of the most important Sabbaths,next to Beltaine." 

Raghnall couldn't help but nod off, lectures were never his strong suit. He preferred reading or something more hands on. Emer gasped.

" Raghnall!"

" What!?"

" You haven't decorated for Samhain!"

Raghnall let out a breath of relief, but relief was quickly replaced with annoyance and confusion.

" What does that have to do with this!?"

Emer looked at him

" Because you need to honor your ancestors and protect yourself against the Undead. You want your tent to look respectable for them right!?"

" Wait who said anything about visitors!?"

the female let out a sigh

" You weren't listening, were you?" Raghnall awkwardly shook his head " Samhain is the day were the dead will cross over into our realm. Most of them are nice spirits, like deceased Friends and relatives." Emer's gaze darkened " However there are spirits that will try to cause chaos and hurt people..." 

" Has anyone been hurt by spirits?"

" Plenty of times." Emer looked at the pile of twigs and logs. " But that's because they couldn't run fast enough."

Raghnall's ears twitched. There were a few moments of silence. Raghnall decided to break the silence.

" You said something about decorating my tent?" he tried. Emer made a face for a second before returning to her previous excitement.

" Yes the decorations for your tent." Emer smiled and grabbed Raghnall's arm, which was still fragile from Guinevere breaking it a few weeks prior. They walked over to where said Cat sìth was carving another figurine.

* * *

Guinevere looked up, making eye contact with Raghnall and giving the carving a harder cut. 

" What?"

" Well Raghnall wants to join our Samhain Festival, and he needs help with the decorations?" Emer beamed. Guinevere raised her eyebrow

" And where was he this past Moon? under a rock? We've been doing the Samhain preparations for the past Moon." she wined. Emer gave her a pleading look 

" Please!"

" No." Guinevere just glared

" Please!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

" Just one carving!?" Emer pleaded with the Huntress. Raghnall was tired of hearing them argue.

" Ladies!" The women stared at the male "I propose a compromise."

" What."

" Two carvings, I'll pay for both." He held out a pouch. Guinevere leaned back, making her decision. Emer looked shocked and angry.

" Ragh-!"

" Wait." Guinevere leaned forward and grabbed the pouch from Raghnall's grasp. Opening it and looking at the contents inside,it was full of shells,herbs,and gems. She hummed, closing the pouch and putting it in her satchel. 

" Deal." She put down her current carving and picked up a new piece of wood. " describe who you want me to carve. Don't just give me their names, I won't know what they look like. Unless it's the Queen or Princess."

" The first one is of a woman, she has one eyes and four arms-."

* * *

" Done." Guinevere handed the finished carvings to Raghnall.

" Thank you, Ma'am."

" Meh." she waved him off and went back to her other carvings. Raghnall shook Emer who had fallen asleep on his shoulder. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

" Are the carvings done?" she asked tiredly. Raghnall grunted and stood up, holding the carvings in his arm.

" What else do we have to do?" He asked. Emer thought for a second.

" We need to make your wreath, make some candles, and gather other decorations for your Alter."

" Why do I need an Alter?"

"Well, you don't NEED need one , but it's nice to have." Emer explained taking one of the carvings and looking at it. " Who's this?" 

Raghnall glanced at the figurine for second then looked away, taking the figure back.

" That is Sabhdh, she was my nanny before she died." 

" Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Emer put her hand on his shoulder and smiled sadly "At least you'll see them at Samhain."

" I suppose."

* * *

" AaaannD Finished!"

Eithne declared happily, revealing Raghnall's new Samhain Alter. The Cat sìth cheered in celebration. Róisín handed him bread covered in honey.

" These are offerings for your ancestors." Róisín explained seeing the confused look on his face.

" Oh, Thank you." he took the bread from her, then walked toward the alter and placed it between the wooden carvings of Sabhdh and his Father King Liam.

As soon as he placed the roll on the alter, there was another round of cheering from the Clan. Emer ran up to Raghnall and hugged him tightly, the rest of the Clan rushed him as well. Raghnall struggled for a second before accepting his fate and the hug. He looked past the swarm of Cat sìth, lit Bonfire, Feast, and Clan Alter into the forest. 

He swore he could see two figures in the distance, one Cat Aos síth and Aos síth with four arms. They smiled and waved at him. His eyes widened and jaw dropped slightly.

" Happy Samhain."

Raghnall looked at the people he had grown surprisingly close to, and smiled for the first time in years.

" Happy Samhain."


End file.
